hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar's Battle 5: Olaf Tutchenko VS Shao Kahn
Olaf.jpg|Olaf Tutchenko. VS.jpg Shao_Kahn_art.jpg|Shao Kahn. Description MUC Wikia's major antagonist VS Mortal Combat. For more information about the combatants see the biographies below. Character Biographies Olaf Tutchenko Olaf used to work for the German Chancellor, Adolf Hitler, some years before he created the Nazi Ultranationalists party. When Operation Clausewitz take effect, Olaf is put in charge of the defence of the government district. During his duty, he saw Volkssturm members, who are under Goebbels' command, being mowed down by the advancing Spetsnaz. To this he retreated to the Führerbunker to report to Goebbels that the old men are basically being cannon fodder, but Joseph blames the people instead for putting the Nazis in charge. Later, he contacted Ernst Frietz, requesting him to bring all medical supplies he can find to the shelter beneath the Reich Chancellery. Returning to the frontline for a while, he makes another trip to the bunker when his adjutant is hit by artillery shrapnel to report to Hitler that the defence forces can only last a few days, at that point Hitler was already disheartened. After the deaths of Hitler and Goebbels, Olaf rounds up the remaining forces and most bunker occupants to try and make a breakthrough to the west, snaking through the U-bahn tunnels part of the way. At a river crossing, the group split into two, and one group was attacked by the Soviets. The remaining members gather in a plaza where they decide to stop and let fate catch up with them. Only Olaf continued with the escape, accompanied by Peter Merkel - however, Peter is killed while trying to escape. Olaf almost succeeded in escaping, but he was captured and imprisoned in Moscow and Bautzen in Russia and East Germany but released the next month due to good behaviour. Shao Kahn Shao Kahn the Emperor is represented as the guy of pure evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of Mortal Kombat combatants for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is also known for his extreme evilness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his enemies, if they prove their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. Like his personal sorcerer Shang Tsung, he has the power to consume other souls. Perhaps Shao Kahn's greatest strength lies in his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organise. However, his greatest weakness is his arrogance. Shao Kahn has often underestimated mankind, and therefore tried to conquer Earth many times, with or without a queen, to no success. Interlude (The Fuhrerbunker, Berlin, Germany, 11:38 PM 25 July, 2017.) *Hermann Tarrer comes into Olaf's office where him and his men are gathered and hands him the envelope saying that Billy Cougar wants to see him and Shao Khan fight each other* Wilhelm Keitel: Mein Fuhrer, ever since Hitler's death you have been a great success to him and the true pride of the Deutschland people! You must be able to defeat the impure non-human monster known as Shao Khan single-handedly! Olaf: I have no worries. Zee Aryan Master race always wins. Ernst Reinhern: True. Shao Kahn's arrogance will be the end of him. He had made around thousand attempts to conquer our planet yet always lose. Even those shity Americans could fend him off. Of course the Germans can. Zee fight will take place in an old ruined temple in Outworld. Kazliv: Aber, mein fuhrer, his tallness and his brutality could outrank you. I highly doubt you could win this fight, if I may say so! Olaf: Oh, shut up and no gettin' on my nerves right now! I have zis fight in zee bag, YOU SHALL SEE! (Olaf leaves the bunker and heads on a German rocket which flied to take him to Outworld) (Shao Khan's Castle, North Outworld, 10:26 AM same date.) General Reiko: *Brings the letter of the fight to Emperor Shao* My Emperor! The German Chancellor and one of your biggest rivals ever who was responsible for the genocide of 6 million Outworlders has been challenged to a battle with you at the Old Snake Temple on our planet, East side. Shao Kahn: Is this a joke?! That puny human fawk wants to fight with me alone? Nyaing, with me?! Nyaain, sounds 2 good to be true. Reiko: It is true, my Emperor. He has to fight alone, its in the rules. He isn't an individual who relies on much help anyhow. Shao: That I find bullsithy, he always needs help, nyain, the coward. But to fight him alone, on my planet, ALONE. There is no way he can win against me, nyaing. This will be WAAAYYY TOO easy, nyaaing. Reiko: You will finally get rid of him once and for all. Then one of our biggest obstacles that stand in our way to takeover the Earth will be rid. Shao: Yes, nyaing! Finally! I shall go there at once. THIS WILL BE, NYAING, A PIECE OF, NYAAAIN, BLOODY CAEK! Reiko: Da. (Kahn leaves his castle and gets on his car with his driver to get to the old temple.) Reiko: You don't need luck, master. You're too powerful for him. Kahn: Ik. *He finally leaves* *Olaf and Kahn meet at the Old Snake Temple* Kahn: Nyaaaing! Here u r, humin. Olaf: I thought you wouldn't show up, you alien coward! Kahn: Nyaaaaing! I hope u have ur weapons, nyaing. 'Cuz you'll never take down Outworld royalty! Olaf: Zat's where ur mistaken, u purple trash. Death Battle Olaf pulls out his handgun while Kahn launches his green-energy spear at him which hits Olaf in the chest. Olaf is dazed while Shao laughs and nyaings, but Olaf then shoots Shao 5 times in the chest and head. Kahn throws three more spears at Olaf which makes him end up wounded on the ground. As Shao pulls out his Wrath Hammer and charges at Tutchenko, Olaf shoots him 3 more times in the face after quickly reloading his gun. As Kahn is only with a minor injury, he swings his hammer up in the air and as Olaf is still laying on the ground, the hammer comes crashing down on Olaf's face, splatting and crushing it to million pieces. Kahn raises his mighty hammer in the air and roars a mighty nyaaing and walks away from Olaf's bloodied corpse. Results (Kahn defended his planet's honour and killed one of Earth's most brutal dictators.) Kahn: NYAAAING!!! Like we didn't saw that 1 coming! Now my planet can finally rest from Aryans! (Back at the Fuhrerbunker in Berlin) Otto Jevel: Der Fuhrer ist tot. *The Generals lower their heads down in silence and only Kazliv speaks up after a minute* Kazliv: I knew this would happen. No way any human without any sort of supernatural power could ever defeat the Emperor of Outworld. Hans Abel: Perhaps your doubt in him is what made him lose. Kazliv: Are you insane? Olaf certainly had a superiority complex against Kahn. Reinhern: Do not speak that badly about our deceased Fuhrer! His lost is simply a coincidence. Kahn was just lucky. If the fight could be restarded, he would have lost. Burgdorf: *Acting like Jhon Cena* R u shore about zat? Lektorian: I am sorry for our loss, but I agree with Kazliv here. It's true, Der Fuhrer ist Der Fuhrer, but he would never be match for Shao. Schwerin: Perhaps I can attune his mistakes and defeat Kahn myself? He appointed me the next Fuhrer after all. Hillmor: I am sure that would be me, however. Schwerin: Nevertheless, Kahn will pay with his blood and Outworld will finally be extinct under my rule. Trust me, men. Shao_Kahn_MK2.gif|Shao Kahn is the winner! Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles